In mobile communications, it is possible that a impaired or even unavailable data transmission between a network and a terminal connected to the network via a radio link is encountered. Often, the impaired data transmission changes as a function of location of the terminal, i.e., is spatially dependent, such that when the terminal moves through the coverage area of the network, degradation or lost connectivity can happen from one moment to the other. Typically, a user is not warned about possible degradation or lost connectivity. Service continuity or quality is often affected.